Near the Light
by Demons and Blood Orgys
Summary: Near wants to meet Light privately for the first time... not the best idea. LightxNear


sorry if it sucks. i wrote it at 3 in the morning. God, i luv near.

* * *

Why do I have to do this? Light had to ask himself that over and over looked at his watch was person he was waiting for was supposed to come at 12:00pm. Light sighed and looked around at the other people at the of them were as pissed off as he was. he remembered what Near had said when he called on lights cell phone.

_"L, I would like to meet you." L's successor had said "We need to chat about some important things about the kira investigation. I will E-mail the place and the time we need to meet."_

_"But how will you be able to trust me?" Kira questioned. "You think that I am kira. What if I aquired the power to kill like the second kira? It isn't safe for you" not as if he even cared._

_"Very well then. I shall send a stand in and he will gather the information I need from you. Good bye,L."_

_"Bye." Near hung up and Light frowned. This Near person was going to be trouble._

Light looked at his watch again. Just then, some one walked into the restaurant. It was a boy with white hair and a white shirt. He was twirling a lock of his hair. He sat down at the table Raito was at.

"Hello,L. I am Nathen Creek. Near sent me." Nathen smiled a bit.(we all know who nathen is)

"Hi. Could you not call me L here? My name is Light Yagami."

"Of Course. So Light, originally, you were the prime suspect in the kira case. what exactly made L change his mind?"  
A waiter came by with two chocolate cakes that Light told him to bring as soon as the stand in came.

Light stabbed at the cake, pretending he didn't hear Nathen's question. He was to busy trying to figure out if the boy was Near or not. His face looked a lot like the drawing that they had. All the while, Nathen had been glaring at Yagami, and it ws hard not to notice. It was relly starting to get him mad. Light picked up the cake and threw it at Creek's face.(cake fight!)

"What the fuck! you stupid... KIRA!" Nathen, who was obviously Near, yelled

"I know you are not a stand in! you are really near! And i will fucking death note you if you call me kira again!"

Near smiled like some creepy pedophile watching children going to a candy store. "I take that as a confession." He said as he walked away. Light had to stop him.

"Hey Near! I have candy in the trunk of my car. Do you want some?" Near didn't seem interested at all, so light added "I also have a Mello plushie. If you want it, follow me." as all of us figured, Near followed Light to the trunk of the car and near got in without hesitation. He started to look through everything for mello. Light closed the trunk on him.(why mello?)

"Hey Kira! Let me out! I'm afraid of the dark!" Near yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Hell Naw!" Light got into the car and started to drive around. after like 10 minuets, Near stopped screaming.  
Kira drove them to an abandoned road. He got out and opened the trunk. N was gasping for air.

"I" pant "will tell" pant "the task force about this!" He said as fast as he could.

Light didn't want that to happen,so as Near started to walk away, Kira grabbed his arm. "wha-" Near started to say, but he was cut off by a pair of warm lips touching his. Normally, Near's first instinct was to push him away, but this time he melted right into it.

As soon as he did that, both of their logical thinking dissipated and N opened his mouth more, letting lights tounge inside. L's succesor grabbed on tightly to the back of Lights shirt and Light started to unbutton every button the albino was wearing. By then, Light started thinking normally and came up with a plan after he felt Near's small erection on the side of his leg. (ha. near has a small penis)Raito put his hand into nears hello kitty underwear. Light smiled as he heard the moans from this little albino.

that whole time, Near was leaning on Light, who was leaning on the car. But for his plan only, not for any sort of pleasure, Light pushed Near onto the floor. They started to take off each others cloths. The second L sucked on the soft flesh of the little dude's neck.

"you aren't gonna tell the task force about this, will you?" Yagami asked innocently as he rubbed N's Bonner.

"D-don't worry. I...ahhhh! w-won't." He replied, obviously enjoying the things the hot serial killer was doing to him. Light smiled. He hadn't known having trouble with succesors of one of the smartest persons in the world would be this much fun.

Ryuk smiled as he watched them(eew wat a pervert) "humans really are...interesting."

* * *

The best part of fighting is the makeup sex. that is why i wrote this fanfiction. i was waaaayy to lazi to actually rite about them doing it.

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
